A Grim Remnent
by mysticwolf116
Summary: After sacrificing himself in the battle against Grima, Robin finds himself in a new world, one that holds answers to many mystaries surrounding Robin and his past. will upload when I can
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Robin is single in this.

Disclaimer: I own Fire Emblem: Awakening, but only a copy of the game, none of it's ideas are mine. As for RWBY, I own nothing.

"speech"

'thoughts'

 _flashback_

Prologue Grim End

"We can't just leave him here" a girl's voice said

'wha-where, wait am I still alive'

 _"_ _Chrom, Lucina, we're going to move in and fight Grima. Sumia, Cordelia, cover us from the air, Aversa, you Tharja and Henry will have to watch our backs, Nowi, Nah, take down any archers, Panne, you Tiki and Yarne do the same. Lissa, Marrible, Brady, try to stay out of range and heal who you can. Lon,qu, you and Owain come with us. Everyone else distract the grimleal, and leave Grima to us."_

 _And with that every one went to do their job with Chrom, Lucina and Robin nearing the neck of the dark dragon._

 _A hero saw the group and charged at them and slashed at Robin, who side stepped the attack then hit in the head with his tome, then followed it up with a thoron while he was dazed. The enemy then quickly retaliated with a slash at him. Robin who seen this coming had his lightning flow into his hand and caught the blade, although it still got a large cut in it"._

 _His mark on his right hand started to glow red with a black mist coming from it._

 _"_ _Nosferatu"_

 _Soon the dark light shone on theme, taking the hero's life away and giving it to the cloaked tactician._

 _"_ _Robin you alright?"_

"Well, let's hear your idea for getting him back safely." Another voice said, this one sounding more like a boy's

'where am I'

 _"_ _I'm fine, Owain, you and your father need to stay here, don't let anything pass, we're going to end this now"_

 _With that the three warriors charged at their opponent with Lucina leading the group._

 _"_ _YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME PUNY MORTALS?" The figure they were charging at yelled as the dragon's head launched a large dark fire ball at Lucina, who slid under it, then started to attack him. Grima simply dodged all the attacks and grabbed her wrist as she brought down the blade, blocking it._

 _"_ _did you think that you stood a chance after last time" As he said this his fist was being surrounded by darkness._

 _"_ _Now I'm angry"_

 _Before Grima could end Lucina's life Chrom landed the first hit of an aether, but the second part was blocked as spikes erupted from the ground, then followed by a blast of dark energy hitting both Chrom and Lucina._

 _"_ _TIME TO DIE"_

 _"_ _THORON"_

 _The killing blow was stopped yet again, this time by the silver haired tactician, who was now on fire and charging at Grima with his Leven sword._

 _"_ _YOUR'RE FINNISHED, IGNIS"_

 _Taking the blow Grima quickly recovered and grabbed Robin by the throat "I gave you a choice, and you choose death, ACCEPT YOUR FATE." And Robin was thrown of the dragons back._

 _Pulling out his elwind tome, Robin regained his balance and started shooting the blades downwards and behind him in order to prevent him from being left behind. Launching his last elwind in an attempt to get back on, he was soon being left behind by Grima. Robin closed his eyes and just waited to start plummeting to the earth._

 _"_ _Worthless fool"_

"Yeah um, I don't actually have any ideas." The girl said

'well this is a nice bit of Deja vu'

 _But he never did fall far._

 _"_ _Hey Robin Need a lift?" he heard a distorted childish voice almost right below him_

 _"_ _Wait-wha." Robin stuttered when he saw the Dragon diving with him. "Yeah thanks Nowi."_

 _"_ _Try not to move around to much kay"_

 _Soon They were flying above the battle, one that the shepherds were having a hard time in, many of them were on the verge of death._

 _"_ _Lissa, NOW" Yelled Robin as they flew past her, and soon after a rainbow flew over the battle field healing all of the shepherds of their wounds._

 _"_ _Nah, Tiki, get support positions, be ready encase we get thrown off again, same goes for you Nowi" Robin was telling them as they neared the other Robin on the neck._

 _Once there, Robin jumped off Nowi and started helping Chrom and Lucina against Grima._

 _"_ _YOUR STILL ALIVE, AHHHH"_

 _He was cut off as Robin hit him with a Thoron._

 _Grima started to roar in pain and sent a blast of dark energy that sent Chrom lying past Robin and Lucina off of the dragon, who was luckily caught by Nah._

 _Robin then charged forwards, Levin sword in hand, and did a couple slashes to Grima, then let his sword float behind him while his hand was covered in the darkness._

 _"_ _Checkmate"_

"Wait I think he's waking up"

'please don't be a field please don't be a field please don't be a field'

 _The dark pillars of Ruin then stabbed through Grima's human body's arms and legs pinning him while the Levin sword was covered in darkness as well and pointed at Grima from above Robin's back._

 _Soon many voices from everywhere were telling him to stop._

 _"_ _Don't do it Robin"_

 _"_ _Chrom can stop him without self-sacrifice"_

 _"_ _You'll die as well"_

 _"_ _Come on Robin you still have a life to live"_

 _"_ _If you kill me then you die as well"_

 _All these voices were meaning less to Robin as he knew that Grima would eventually destroy the planet if Chrom dealt the killing blow._

 _"_ _Good bye my friends"_

 _And with that Robin thrusted his palm forward and his blade went though his doppelganger._

 _Grima fell to his knees with a pained look on his face, the darkness surrounding him was also going into Robin._

 _"_ _wh-why would you sacrifice yourself" he started coughing up blood. He was also starting to shrink into a child with silver hair. He then fell backwards only to be caught by Robin._

 _"_ _Because many more people would have died if I hadn't."_

 _"_ _So you would defend the same people who took your mother away from her homeland."_

 _"_ _I If you act in revenge you will not feel better, you will only be overcome with guilt later on"_

 _The child Robin was holding soon turned into a black mist which was absorbed by Robin. Turning around Robin said his parting words, "May we meet again in a better life, and make this one a happy one, good bye my friends"_

 _With those last words, Robin too disappeared, and the shepherds were sent to the ground where they swore to look for Robin when they could._

Robin opened his eyes and saw two people standing over him.

"Don't you know better then to fall asleep in the middle of a field?"

'fuck'

A/N: And cut, so how did you enjoy the first chapter "A Grim Remnant", Don't feel afraid to leave review for me, it will probably help me. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Knights of fate and darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the computer I'm writing this on.

Chapter 1: Knights of fate and darkness

"speech"

'thoughts'

 _Flashback_

"Find anything?" A teenager spoke from under a tree as he put a letter that he was reading in his pocket, seemingly to no one.

"A pack of Beowolves a couple miles north, and a Deathstalker a bit deeper in the forest." A that looked the same age spoke from her hiding spot in the tree.

"You find any of Wendigo?" The boy said as he grabbed his walking stick that was leaning on the tree.

"No" and with that the girl jumped out of the tree beside her friend.

"Let's go Destiny, our patrol isn't finished yet." The Boy said while walking away.

"So Gavin, what's our next stop" Destiny said as she caught up to him

"We need to check on the portal, then we have to find clear out the old watchtower." Gavin spoke while he looked at a piece of paper in his hands

"You know what we need, scrolls, then we can actually see what our aura's at, and we won't have to carry pecs of paper with us!" The girl spoke as she made seemingly random hand gestures.

"Relax Destiny, we'll get them next time we head to Vale." Gavin said trying to calm her down a bit before pausing. "Do you smell that?"

"Yeah that would be the Grimm I told you about, wait I think I smell a human not far from the Grimm" Destiny said with worry in her voice.

Yeah we need to go!" and as he finished his sentence both of them were already running towards the scent.

After a couple minutes they came across a clearing in the woods.

"Hey Destiny Wait!" Gavin yelled suddenly.

"Wha-why?" Destiny spoke out in confusion looking a little worried.

Pointing his stick at the sky just above the middle of the clearing "the portals gone, somethings going on"

Destiny nodded and grabbed a bow and arrow and had it ready while Gavin holding his walking stick in front of him.

XxXxX

Memories of the battle with Grima were flooding through Robin's mind when an unfamiliar voice intruded on his memories.

"We can't just leave him here" a voice that sounded like a girls said.

Robin was starting to wake up 'wha-where, wait am I still alive'

"Well, let's hear your idea for getting him back safely." Another voice said, this one sounding more like a boy's

'where am I' Robin opened his eyes for a moment seeing two figures standing over him, with the sun directly behind them so he could only see a silhouette of them.

"Yeah um, I don't actually have any ideas." The girl said

'Well this is a nice bit of Deja vu' Robin thought as he started to move a bit

"Wait I think he's waking up" the girl said when his eyes started to open.

'please don't be a field please don't be a field please don't be a field' Robin was begging in his mind.

"Don't you know better then to fall asleep in the middle of a field?"

'fuck'

Robin got up and saw the two people in front of him. Both of them appeared to be his age of 17 with the boy being about the same size and the girl being an inch or two smaller then them. The boy was wearing an animal skin cape with grey fur, presumably a wolf if the wolf head that could be worn like a hood was an indicator. He was also wearing a black overcoat with the sleeves ripped off that was covered with deferent leather armor. He wore a leather breastplate and a pauldren on each shoulder the one on the left being longer and thicker. His wrists were covered by leather bracers, and like his pauldrens, covered more of his left arm then the right. and a black figure less glove on his right hand. Under all this was a blood red T-shirt. He was wearing a dark blue pair of sweat pants and a pair of black and red runners. His neck had a black bandana that could easily be pulled up to cover his face. His hair which was a dark brown almost black colour, which was the same colour as his eyes, was messy and reached down to his shoulders. His skin was a mid-dark brown colour. In his hand was what Robin assumed to be some sort of wooden staff, and hanging on his waist was sword, roughly around the Falchion's length and width, but possessing a guard that had talons curving slightly toward the blade. Robin could also see a handle to a sword on his back, but the object connected to it was hidden by the cape. But what surprised him most were the canine ears on the top of his head.

The girl's hair, skin and eyes were the same colour as the boy's, they even had similar facial features and ears, which led Robin to believe that they're related. Compared to the boy she was much lighter armed. In her hands was a bow and arrow with knife attached to it so it could be used in close-quarters. Her clothing consisted of a dark blue jacket with black sleeves that was un-zippered with a white shirt under it. She was wearing a pair of jean short-shorts with black leggings and black boots that reached her calf. Her waist-length hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She was rearing a pair of black gloves that had pieces of metal on the back of each figure near the tips. The only piece of armor was the pauldren that held the strap that the quiver was on.

"Hurry up, we need to go now!" the boy said towards Robin as he was getting up.

"Wha-whats going on?" Robin asked as the girl shot an arrow in to the forest.

"Not now, we'll tell you when we get back to the village." The girl said shooting another arrow.

Taking a look back Robin saw what they were running from, a large group of humanoid wolves with black fur and bones sticking out of certain places. And a hand full of them were getting close to Robin, with the closest one starting to bring it's claws down on him. Just before the claws reached him, a powerful wind came and launched them back, Robin turned around and saw the boy stab his stick into the ground then bring it up. With each action making it rain lightning or cause a wall of earth to form blocking the werewolves. The boy was now panting from his assault on the beasts and was leaning on the staff. "That won't hold them for long, we need to run" the boy said before running in the opposite direction, followed closely by the girl, and then Robin

As they were running, Robin saw the same silver-haired boy from when he killed Grima. He was wearing simple clothes that he saw most villagers wear in Ylisse. Before he could say something was already telling him not to talk "Don't say anything, only you can see or hear me, I'll explain everything later. But for now you should probably know that this is a different world, so you should probably hide that fact from people. It would also help you to know that the tomes that you held when you killed Grima were infused with you, or more specifically your sword, which has bonded itself to you so you can summon it and it won't break. It can also allow you to use the magic from the tomes that it absorbed, and as you figured out you can perform dark magic due to your connection to Grima. That's all I'm can tell you for now, try not to die." And the boy was gone before he could say anything. Robin also felt his Levin sword on his waist after a bit of running.

One of the werewolves soon came out in front of them, and Robin, wanting to test if the boy was telling the truth said the first spell that came to mind "Elwind" and true to his words, a blade of wind came shooting out of his hand, then he launched another one when the wolf hadn't been killed by the first one.

Soon a large group of the wolves and a couple bear like creatures came creeping out of the woods into the small clearing they were currently in, surrounding them. "We're going to have to fight our way though. Destiny stay back." the boy was ordered the girl as she shot an arrow at a wolf before turning to Robin. "You good with that sword?"

"I can hold my own" Robin replied looking at the sword. What shocked him though was the fact that the lightning that normally came off of it was replaced by a green aura, similar to the one that comes off of a wind tome.

"Ok, stay back and keep the grimm from getting to Destiny, we need to survive till help comes." He said while putting his staff in it's holster on his back then raised his fists which were surrounded by a dark aura along with his feet. "Oh yeah, names Gavin"

Robin who was looking around trying to make some strategy simply replied "Robin".

Soon the creatures attacked, with the one leading attacking Gavin. He creature brought it's claws down on him, but Gavin jumped backwards to dodge then brought both fists to the side of it's head while it was open, which was followed by a knee to the chin then a kick while back flipping away. Behind Robin a grimm was heading towards Destiny, but as it was bout to slash at her she ducked under it as if she knew it was coming, then slashed at it with her bow, then took the dagger out and started cutting and stabbing it rapidly, then jumped back and shot an arrow into it's head killing it. As for Robin, he was keeping a distance trying to figure out why he couldn't find out the creatures' strengths, weaknesses or skills, while launching numerous spells at them. He soon discovered that his swords attributes changed depending on the last spell he performed when he had to use it on a bear.

After a while a Large Scorpion came and knocked several trees down. Gavin, who was just finishing a bear with his sword, saw this and put his sword on his shoulder, took a step forward and brought the blade down sending a wave of energy at the opponent. The scorpion was sent back a bit, but was relatively un harmed. Seeing this, Destiny shot several arrows at it with light blue crystals attached to them at the ground near the scorpion. Once hitting the ground, the arrows exploded into chunks of ice freezing the scorpion and preventing it from moving. "That won't hold it for long" Destiny spoke as her and Gavin started to run in the opposite direction with Robin following.

As they ran a group of the wolves came in front of them. Gavin who was leading the charge grabbed his staff and started sprinting at them as a dark aura surrounded him, and his staff had a spearhead come out of some hidden compartment. The lead wolf also started charging at him and both leaped into the air, but right before they met Gavin teleported backwards then struck the beast in the side of the neck killing it then he pulled out a curved blade from his back and attached it to the base of the spear creating a scythe. Using the new weapon, he was charging through the crowd killing the wolves with it as a scythe, spear, and even detaching the blade to use as a sword.

"Robin, after me" Destiny yelled as she put her bow away and the pieces of metal on her gloves extended to make claws which she used to slash the wolves after dodging their attacks leaving them open for Robin to finish with his sword.

Soon they got passed the wolves without slowing down they came across a watch tower. "Alright we

Should be fine now" and immediately after Destiny said that the scorpion came of the woods and started charging at them, this lead Robin to prepare a Thoron, but before he could launch it, large bangs of noise came and surprised Robin and seamed to be hurting the monster, then a man wearing clothing much like that of a sword master killed it with what Robin assumed to be a killing edge. His hair was a bit shorter then Robin's and black, and he appeared to be in his mid twenties. There was also a group of about fifth-teen soldiers with strange weapons.

"Gavin, Destiny, who's this?"

XxXxX

Gavin and Destiny told the man, who Robin figured was named Grayson, the story of how they met, while walking then they started asking him questions. After a while the child popped up next to Robin "Remember to keep the fact that you're from another world secret."

"Hey Robin, where you from?" Destiny asked him, which caused him to quickly think of a lie "I'm a mercenary, I was just passing by here." The kid who was still there was currently congratulating him on his lie. "Good thinking, you cou-" the kid was then interrupted by Destiny "Uh yeah, I meant where did you grow up" This again caused Robin to think up the lie "I was raised in a small village, I forgot where it was."

"Hey Robin," Gavin started in order to grab his attention "you planning on becoming a huntsman, you could make more money then you do as a mercenary, and their similar job as well."

"Yeah" Robin said this only to keep his lie covered.

"You should come with us to Vale next week, we're heading over to register." Destiny said as the village came into view.

"I'll think about it" Robin said as he looked at the village. There were kids playing on the street and clothes put on clothes lines to dry.

"We can let you stay at our place" Greyson said while pointing at a farm a little out of town.

"Yeah, thanks"

"So Robin, you're not from this world are you" Gavin spoke, this surprised everyone, "what makes you say that?" All three of them said in unison

"We found under where the portal used to be" Gavin said as he pulled out a letter from his pocket, then started reading it "Grandmaster of Ylisse and Rightful heir to the thrown of Plegia Robin" he then put the letter down and tossed it to him. "those aren't any of the kingdoms in Remnant, and these gold coins aren't of a mint I've seen before" he said this while flipping one of them while Robin was digging around his pockets looking for his money pouch before Gavin tossed it at him.

"the gigs up, you can tell them" the boy said as he vanished. "yeah I'm from another world, you guys mind helping me get back" Robin said after chuckling a bit while scratching the back of his head

"We'll do what we can Robin, but the portal here closed and we don't know if there were anymore, we can se if there are any if we can clear the monsters out of the towers not far from here, but if this one shut, anymore that may have been in Remnant may have shut." Grayson said as they got to the farm.

"So we just have to kill a couple of those creatures-"

"Grimm, there called grimm, and no, the monsters I'm talking about are human like, we started calling them wendigoes" Grayson said as he interrupted Robin.

"Uh yeah, do these wendigoes have red eyes and breath a black mist?" Robin asked worried.

"Yeah, these creatures from your world?" this time it was Destiny who spoke up

"Fuck! I didn't go on a suicide mission just for the Risen to stay alive!" Robin yelled as he kicked the side of the barn in anger

"I'll take that as a yes, Robin, your going to have to sleep in a barn tonight, we're going to attack the uh, Risen tomorrow" Gavin said "we also have a couple hours before sunset if you want to do something."

"Hey wait, do you have a map of the area that the Risen are at, and if you do, could you bring it to me"

"yeah, come inside" Destiny said while running in with everyone else walking

Once inside Robin saw what appeared to be a map with a detailed description of Risen troops, how many, there weapons, and mounts if they had any. But what worried Robin was the fact that there were patrol routes written down. Here it is, we've been working on a plan for quite a while, although we couldn't come up with anything." Gavin spoke as he inspected his blade

"Yeah you can leave it to me, uh how many people are we taking with us?" Robin asked already forming a plan. "Not much, us and the group of men that were with me earlier.

After a while Robin had his plan formed, but one thing was still fresh in his mind, the Risen had patrol routes, which meant someone was controlling them.

XxXxX

Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, there is a village by one of the support towers that was overridden by the grimm recently, although I don't believe the village has been destroyed yet, they are well armed. I want you two to head out there and get the tower up and running. Qrow should be in the area in case of emergency" A man said from behind his desk drinking coffee to the two men in front of him.

"Yes sir" both of them called out.

XxXxX

"These things aren't quite as strong as the grimm, but they are much better at following orders, wouldn't you agree?" a voice called out from nowhere "yes, they are quite good at listing to me. So tell me what is it you want in exchange. Oh before I forget, my name is Cinder, may I ask yours?" a woman with black hair and a red dress walked out of the shadows

"There is a man with silver hair called Robin, bring him to me, so do we have our deal" the voice said as a Risen held out it's hand to shake.

"Uh Mercury shake his hand for me" Cinder said as the grey-haired boy in question did so, then looked at his hand and rubbed it on his shirt.

"And my name is Grima"

A/N: So how is it. The OCs are necessary because they will be a part of Robin's team if you haven't guessed yet, although Grayson won't come. If you have any OCs that you want to appear in Beacon send a PM and I might put them in. And I a Beta reader could be useful, so if you feel up to it, send a message.


	3. A new world

A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, I had a lot of things to do, but I now have much of the story planed as well, and even the ending for volume 3 is partially planed, I just need to give Robin things to do until then.

Disclaimer: I will never own Fire Emblem or RWBY in this lifetime, not even for a second

XxXxX

"You know, for a guy from a medieval era world, Robin grasped the concept of guns quite well" Gavin spoke as he, Destiny and Greyson looked over Robin's plan for any flaws, they couldn't find any. The plan had Gavin and some soldiers sneak in in and purposely be found and distract the Risen while several small waves of troops would sneak in and hide until Grayson would launch an attack at the front drawing the Risen there leaving them open from behind. During the battle, Robin and Gavin would find and attack the leader with Destiny supporting them.

"Yeah, I'm surprised by the fact he seemed to know more about guns then most regular people in Vale." Grayson said thinking about it.

"Well he did say he was an amnesiac, maybe he went to a world with guns and forgot about them." Destiny said while grabbing a sleeping bag. "Come on Gavin, we need to help Robin make a bed in the barn."

XxXxX

Robin was currently talking to the kid that started living in his head. 'So your Grima's original host?' Robin mentally asked him.

"yes" the kid said while pacing

'And you know all of the abilities that I inherited from Grima?' Robin asked as he sat down on a stool

"Some, not all" the boy simply stated "and I'll tell you what they are as well as help you master them when we're done here"

'alright I'm done, but I'll need something to call you, you have a name?' Robin asked as he was digging in his pockets

"Logan Smith, if you need a last name you can use mine. Alright, if your memory proves correct, which I have my doubts about considering the lack of childhood memories, you had Henry, Tharja and Aversa teach you dark magic with tomes, and you have performed it several times without it in the battle against Grima, is that correct?" to this Robin nodded "next it seems like Grima's dragonskin and rightful god abilities have been passed down to you, that should make it easier to fight. Now finally is that you may be able to use a dragon form if you manage to find a way to transform and not kill everyone in sight." Logan finished as he examined Robin's Levin sword "is that thing actually good as a sword without the lightning?" he asked while his hand passed through it as he tried to grab it "I miss being able to touch things"

'I'm sorry about you not having a body, and yes a Levin sword can still cut people' Robin told him as he started taking things out of his cloak 'so what else can you do?

"I can give you tactical advice and keep an eye out for enemies" Logan explained as he sat down "I can also control when some of your skills are used and how powerful they are, I can also change which ones are equipped, which ones do you want?" Logan asked fiddling with his thumbs.

'For now I'll take Ignis, Rightful god, Dragonskin, Rally spectrum, and um, I'll also use Solidarity for now.' Robin answered counting all of his coins in his item pouch.

"Done, also if my theory is correct I might be able to stop any attempts to read your mind, possession, and hallucinations and illusions"

'Oh by the way, how do I know I'm not going crazy?'

"you're just gonna have to trust me for now, so what all do we have to work with"

'Alright I have my Levin sword with a bunch of tomes infused, cloak, 200 pieces of gold, a whetstone the belt Gaius made for me and Nowi's rock' Robin thought looking at the items laid out in front of him.

After putting everything away Gavin and Destiny walked in carrying some pillows and blankets

"Hey Robin, we got you some things for the night, but t still might be a little hard on the ground." Destiny said as she tossed him a pillow "so where do you want your bed?"

"I can make a bed on my own, you don't need to help" Robin said as he put the pillow on the ground beside him

"Ok" Gavin replied as he dropped the yoga mat and blanket he was holding "so tell us, is there anything that you want to know about Remnant?"

"Yeah actually, how can you perfume magic without a tome?"

"Magic doesn't exist in this world, what used is something known as dust" he said this as he grabbed his staff and opened a secret cartridge and took out a light blue crystal and tossed it at Robin "Dust comes in two forms, powder and uncut crystals, and has many types, for example that's some ice dust, as I'm sure you can guess it is what I used to make the ice earlier."

Robin was examining the crystal with interest and asked "What other kinds of dust is there, and how do you get and use it?"

"Some other kinds of dust are fire, earth, wind, lightning, I'm sure you get the idea" Destiny said before Gavin could answer "And you can get it at dust shops in large towns some villages and cities, we own a small dust company as well, and might give you a discount on some."

"wait you own a company why do you live on a farm" Robin asked confused by this

"The Knight dust company isn't exactly the most successful one around, oh yeah if you were wondering our last name is Knight" Gavin said as while Robin gave the dust back "And Grayson isn't related to us, he's just a friend who decided to look after our parents died a couple years ago" he said looking down, "but don't feel sad or say your sorry or anything, we'll be fine."

"AS for how dust is used, if someone hits it with enough force it causes an explosion of it's element" Destiny said trying to lighten up the place "or you can use your aura to control it"

"Aura is a physical manifestation of a person's soul" Gavin answered Robin's question before he could ask "it can be used as a shield in combat and to boost the power of attacks" He said this as he started stretching "but the biggest way to use I is in the form of a semblance" He said this while the dark aura from before surrounded his fist "A semblance is an ability unique to a person and can be used in many ways, inside and out of battle, mine for example is dust absorption and manipulation, this allows me to absorb dust and transform and use it's powers, what I can do depends on the dust absorbed"

"and mine will show me visions of powerful attacks coming at me and I can show another person the vision, fools people into thinking they won" Destiny soon said after Gavin "is that all you want to know?"

"I have one more question actually, why do you have wolf ears?"

"We're wolf faunus, a faunus is a human like creature with bits of animals on us." Gavin told him "the ears help us hear better and we have a wolf's sense of smell as well, and the fangs too, and being a faunus also gives us night vision"

"Alright our turn to ask questions, what's your world like?" Destiny spoke up again

"Well I served in two wars in two years, one nearly destroyed the kingdom I lived in and the other was against an empire that controlled half the world, we won both."

"Well you came from a war torn world to one that hasn't had a war for eighty years, how does feel?" Gavin asked jokingly, "Well I hope your world doesn't have any more wars for a while"

"Another thing that you should know is that magic is widely used in my world, normally magic imbued tomes are needed, but there are certain weapons that are mixed with magic, such as my sword over there" Robin explained while gesturing to his Levin sword

"So what your sword lacks in cutting power it makes up for in magic? That's interesting, what's it's name?" Destiny asked as she picked it up

"Wha-Why does everyone think that it can't cut?"

"I think it's because it'll likely stab the person" Gavin said gesturing to the spikes

"Good point, and it doesn't have a name, never thought it needed one, do your weapons have names?"

"Yeah, say hello to seven elements" Gavin said grabbing his staff, and after pushing a hidden button or switch a blade extended from one end "can be used as a way to use dust, a bo staff, spear or scythe" And the other side of the staff extended to show a hollow compartment and grabbing the curved blade on his back, Gavin put the hilt in the compartment and it shut, locking the scythe's blade in place. "And I have a Longsword and an arming sword in my room, they're both dull so I didn't take them today, and I'm working on a new weapon, haven't decided on a name yet."

"What about the sword your wearing?"

"It's not mine, I'm using my friends, I think he named it rightful end, I don't know, He was injured in a patrol a while back, he'll be joining us tomorrow, I'll introduce you to him then."

"I look forward to it, what about you Destiny, what are weapons called

"My claws are called starlight, and the bow is silver flame." Destiny said holding her bow out, it was made of what looked like silver and steel, and her claws were silver and.

"Alright g'night Robin, hey can I borrow that whet stone for the night?" Gavin said as he picked the whetstone up from the ground.

"Go ahead"

"I can also sharpen your sword if you want"

"No it's fine."

"It's no problem, in fact I might be able to wrap my head around how magic works" He cheerfully argued lacing his fingers behind his head

"Alright sure" Robin replied grabbing his sword and handing it to Gavin "take care of it"

"We'll wake you up a bit before we leave, kay, night" Destiny said walking out of the barn

"Alright good night you two"

"So let's see, one has elemental control and the other has timeline awareness, they might be stronger then any of the shepherds" Logan was now talking to Robin who was making a bed. "You know I would expect a farm to have some hay"

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep, night Logan" and Robin was already done and laying down

XxXxX

"So, what did he say?" Grayson asked Gavin and Destiny as they walked in as he ate a sandwich

"Not much, he seems trust worthy, but to bee safe I'll lock the barn before I go to bed, need to sharpen some swords" Instead of doing what he said he was going to do he put Robin's sword on the table and opened the freezer and grabbed a pizza pop "but first, a snack"

Destiny was also making toast at the moment as well

"He claims to be from a world with magic, and says his sword is powered by it, I'll take a look at it tonight and tell you about it later"

And they all ate their food in silence before heading to their rooms

XxXxX

On a road that went through a forest, a man with spiked graying-black hair wearing a gray shirt, black pants and a tattered red cloak, and on his back was a great sword with a red handle.

After a while a bunch of people walked out of the forest, they were all holding a weapon, an axe sword or spear, and had deferent clothes on, but they had a couple thing in common. The first was the skin, they all had a blackish-purple skin, next was the black mist that the exhaled, they also gave out raspy breaths and had glowing red eyes

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

His only answer was one of the ones holding an axe looking at him and it started slowly limping towards him

"Hang on, your hurt, I think I might have something to help a couple of you" and he started to dig around in his pocket trying to find something

And as he was doing this the one limping suddenly started charging at him and once it got close enough it jumped up and brought it's axe down on him, only for the man to duck down and let it hit the blade on his back, and immediately after he grabbed it and slashed right through it's chest

"well that's rude, I was only trying to help" the man said looking at his first foe who didn't seem fazed by the slash. "Just what are you" and in the corner of his eye he saw a swordsman charging at him ready to kill. The man simply responded by jumping out of the way, but he was now in front of one of the spear wielders who tried to stab him, but was hit by the sword and killed before it could.

The man then started charging at a group of the strange people and started slashing at them many times, and after getting passed them saw a heavily armored one holding an axe and shield and immediately charged at it and jumping in the air he tried to strike it, but his sword bounced of the armor.

After landing behind the armored foe, he started running around the group, and as he did so his sword started moving and ended up having the blade bending at a 90-degree angle, then pointing it at the group, a loud bang came from it and a couple of them fell dying.

He kept running around the group while shooting them until one jumped out of a tree near him and started slashing at him with it's wrist blades. Jumping backwards to avoid the end of the assault proved to be a mistake, because when he did one of the creatures raised from the ground and used it's claws to attack him in the back

Getting surrounded by them again the man looked around and saw that there were about five of the creatures hiding in the trees ready to get attack him if he got too close, and that there were a couple riding horses with the same eyes as well coming into view.

Soon his sword started to curve as gears moved, and when done the sword's handle extended and the transformation was complete and the sword was now a scythe. But as soon as it finished a feather floated down into view, and looking up, he saw that the human like monsters were riding griffens.

He then started walking toward the group in front of him, and when they started to charge he easily dispatched them, even when the ones in the trees started shooting arrows he dodged them and soon all of his advisories were fading into a black mist.

When he was done he pulled out a metal canteen and unscrewed the lid, but before he could drink it's contents he looked at it then the remains of his fight then back at the canteen "I have to stop drinking" but right after he said this he started drinking from it "Maybe I'll start later" and he put the lid back on and walked away

XxXxX

"Get back to work" a soldier said as he knocked a worker on to the ground

On the roof of a building a figure in white robes and hood stood holding duel short swords looking at the scene

"Sir, Everyone's in position" Another figure said, this one had a white sleeveless shirt over a black shirt, gray pants and black gloves on, but covering their face was a white mask with red designs on it

"Good, it's almost time. Remember, we only have one chance at this, don't mess up" the hooded one said as he grabbed the broadsword on his hip and put one of the short swords onto the hilt of the longer blade, and when he did it turned into a sniper "go"

The one with the mask was did as he said and turned around and ran passed the bodies of soldiers, some currently had crystal like arrows in them

Soon a business man walked into sight of the sniper and a dim light started glowing in the chamber, and when he stopped to talk to a guard the crosshairs of the scope lined up to his throat. When the trigger was pulled a silver crystal shot out of the gun without making a noise, and once it hit its mark, many people in the same white jacket, mask and black pants and animal-like features charged out of their hiding spots and started shooting at the soldiers in the area or taking them from behind with their swords. Soon the whole area was being overrun by the white fang soldiers.

A small group of bullheads started rising from the docking area as several others appeared out of the low-lying clouds and started shooting at groups of solders who were aiming at the ones escaping.

"We've got a huntsman" One of the white fang members yelled

"I'll take care of this" the robed leader spoke as he cracked his neck and walked over in the direction of the huntsman "Take what you can and run, I'll meet you all back at base"

And with both his short swords transforming into twin guns and turned the corner and faced a Man who seamed to be in his early thirties wearing a brown cloak and in his hand was an assault rifle. The White fang member could also see several deferent types of handguns and could see a weapon hidden be the cloak behind his waist.

"This might actually be a little fun" the huntsman said raising his gun his opponent

"I doubt it, this will be to easy" the hooded one said raising both guns at him

XxXxX

A/N:Again sorry for the wait, and if you have the time can you send a review about how the story is. and is anyone here willing to beta read


	4. prelude to battle

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I hade finals, and was busy for a while, but here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own fire emblem or RWBY

XxXxX

 _Inside of a library two people were sitting at a table with a board game in between them. Out side of the windows a snow covered city could be seen in the distance._

 _"Alright, lets see I use my defector card which causes a small amount of your army to defect and join mine while sabotaging equipment, let's see you win this one" a girl who looked to be around the age of seventeen, and wearing light blue and white jacket and darker blue coloured pants. Her white hair was put into a bun_

 _"I use the card bounty hunters, and send him along with the defectors to kill the your general when they reach your army in 3 turns, while sending half my army to attack yours and the other to attack your capitol" The other one said. He was a boy who appeared to be thirteen or fourteen with silver hair. He was wearing an unzipped black sweater over beige t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans "your move"_

 _"Alright, I recall my army and have them leave over seas, half in the air half by boat."_

 _"Wrong move" the boy said with a smug grin "you activated my trap cards rough seas and Thunder storm. Now let's start with your naval fleet, the higher I roll the bigger your loss, while slowing your army down" the boy said while picking up the dice and rolling a 6 proceeded to knock down a decently sized chunk of the others army._

 _"And the thunder storm card causes your air fleet to land due to severe weather for one turn, you done with your turn?" the hooded figure was just speechless nodded for an answer "Alright I send my army to intercept your fleet and use the card Veteran sailors to speed up their voyage. And for my other army I redirect them to the mountains to fight your air fleet when they pass through, well go ahead"_

 _"I use the card Rapid recruitment to speed up the building of a new army"_

 _"I use the card mercenary army and send them to your capital led by a veteran huntsman, give up?"_

 _"no, I have my air fleet divide and go through the mountains in small groups."_

 _"Cutting my army in half in the mountains, one stays and one sets up in deferent spots behind them, and my fleet has found your decoy fleet and sunk it, now I send them to your capitol"_

 _"Alright my air fleet receives large amounts of casualties going through the mountains but gets through and can get to my capitol to defend it"_

 _"My mercenary army arrives and begins to fight with your partially trained army and losses a three hundred of its one thousand men while damaging your defences before retreating and I have my land army regroup." The child said crossing his arms "I gave you a chance to give up._

 _"I have my fleet surround my city in a defensive blockade and use the card Last stand to make my fleets defense boost by fifty-percent"_

 _"I send my army to attack from the east and south and have the mercenaries and huntsman attack from the north, and I use the card captured grim and unleash them in your city, and let's see how this battle ends" the kid said as he grabbed the dice "4 or higher and your kingdom fall, but a 3 or 2 will have my army retreat with mid casualties, same for a 1, but the casualties will be higher" And a 6 was rolled "I win, That's five for me, and zero for you, alright that's enough for today, I'm gonna go do something else._

 _"Hey get back, you have to help me clean up" the hooded one said getting frustrated_

 _"Loser cleans, that's the rule, at least that's the rule you told me"_

 _"It only applies when I'm the one who wins"_

 _"When have you ever beaten me_ _?_ _"_

 _"Last week"_

 _"You just got back for break two days ago"_

XxXxX

A bright light shined Through Robin's eyelids waking him up and causing him to shield his eyes from the light.

"Robin, get up, its time to get ready, two hours till we leave"

When Robin got used to the light he looked up and saw Gavin holding a plate of food and glass of orange juice "you should probably eat first though" Gavin handed him the plate "Oh yeah, here's your sword"

"Thanks for the food" Robin said as he started to eat the eggs on the plate

"you should thank Grayson, he's the one who cooked, ok I'll come back later, I'll try to teach you about aura"

"Okay"

XxXxX

In the landing pad of a large town two people were stepping out of a bullhead that had just landed. The first had messy green hair and looked to be dressed for a safari with a long brown cloak, a safari shirt and hat and a large backpack.

His companion was an older looking man with gray hair and mustache which was quite large, and was wearing a dark red suit with a blunderbuss with a double-bladed axe at the butt of the gun being held on his back

"So our first order of business is to find the support tower" the first one said very quickly "Peter, do you have the map"

"Yes I do, alright it looks like the support tower is east a village east and a little north in the forest."

"You're a little late you two, the recovery team already left a couple hours ago" a new voice joined the conversation from behind them.

"Ah Qrow, how are you doing" The man in red said putting his arm around Qrow's shoulder "will you be joining us in our mission?"

"No can't, need to meet someone here, you guys should rest for a bit and have a drink the bar maid here is quite the looker" Qrow said. He was wearing a gray dress shirt, a tattered red cloak and had a great sword on his back.

"I'm afraid that we can't, we need to eat to the support tower and get it working again" the green haired one said

"I don't see why you need to Professor, a group already left to take it back a while back." Qrow said pointing east

"Well we need to go now if we want catch up with them isn't that right Peter, and its doctor" the man said seriously, but still quickly

"Yes we should, well have a good day Qrow" Peter said as they started to leave

"Wait, you might want to know this, there's a new kind of grimm that I discovered last night" the two then stopped walking and looked at him "They look almost like a human, except for the red eyes and the skin, they fight with swords, axes, spears, and bows, each fights differently and some seam to even be capable of controlling fire, wind and lightning"

"Are you sure that their real Qrow, and not a hallucination from all of those bears?" the man in red said looking serious

"Yes, look at this" he said as he took out a red book with a drawing of a fire on the cover" I found this after killing a couple of them, and if you read it the stuff in it out loud I causes symbols to appear around you, you should keep it and take it to Oz" Qrow said giving it to Oobleck "Now you should probably go if you want to catch up"

XxXxX

"Robin, clear your mind and take deep breathes, draw the energy from the air and let it cleanse your soul" Gavin was currently instructing Robin on aura use with both of them in meditating positions. "Let go of all the worries you have and relax all of your muscles. Listen to every sound, every bird, each rustle of the grass and leaves."

After a while a very faint purplish glow was coming from Robin, but since both of them had their eyes closed they didn't see it.

"Hey you two it's time to go" Destiny called out, surprising Robin causing the aura to leave. Destiny was wearing a bit mora armor, but nothing that would slow her down too much. But Gavin on the other hand, was wearing much more compared to yesterday. He was now wearing parts of plate armor and, and his gauntlets and boots had dust inserted into slots in them. He also had a long sword and a one handed sword hanging on his waist, a couple pouches, and all the weapons from the day earlier.

"Alright we'll be there in a second, you ready to go Robin?"

"Yeah let's go"

XxXxX

"Hey Gavin, can you tell me a bit more about your what was it called, semblance" Robin asked Gavin as they walked on a forest path, they were a bit behind Grayson, and Destiny had gone ahead.

"yeah it's semblance, and if I absorb dust it allows me to create and manipulate the element associated to the dust, and in the case of gravity dust it lets me hit harder with my fists and feet, and allows me to create gravitational fields and, walking on walls. Fire lets me create explosions and control flames, ice let's me create things out of ice, wind lets me make control wind, mist lets me make smokescreens, earth can let me create boulders, and I've been working on dust that lets me copy people's semblances, so far it's a one time use and takes a long time to make, even with my semblance, oh yeah I can also synthesise dust faster then any machine can, and better." Gavin explained all this as he was loading dust into his staff

"Alright another question, why the huge increase in weapons and armor compared to yesterday"

"The mission today is different, yesterday was a patrol, so I'm not going to walk around with all my weapons, and they were also dull, today is a battle, so best to wear more armor and have weapon for any situation, and one of the swords is a friend's."

"What about destiny, you know much about her semblance?"

"didn't we already tell you last night, it let's her see any powerful attacks, or combos, and mixed with her speed, it's very hard to get a good hit on her, only down side is that it won't activate as often if her aura is low."

"What about Grayson?"

"It lets him transfer aura to his blade and that can lead to a powerful attack, ah here's the rest of the team" Gavin said as a group of around twenty came into view "Hey Blue, over here"

"A boy the same age as Robin and Grayson then ran over. He had blue eyes, pale blue hair, was wearing blue jeans and had a dark blue jacket on. "Hey Gavin, hope you took care of my sword while I was gone, and who's the new guy?" the new arrival asked

"your sword is okay, and this is Robin, we met him yesterday, and he agreed to help us today"

"Your names Blue right, nice to meet you" Robin said outstretching his arm which Blue happily shook

"The feelings the same, so you planning on becoming a huntsman?"

"Haven't decided yet"

"Well you should think about it, not too many people can kill grimm, I'm heading to Shade academy in the fall"

"Hey better head up Blue, I think Grayson's going to give the plan"

"Okay, see you two later" Blue said while he ran up

"Should we go see what it is?" Robin asked

"No, we already know our jobs" Gavin replied as he was readjusting his gauntlets

XxXxX

A/N: This will probably be the last update for a while, unless I find another computer to use so see you later.


	5. discontinued

I have decided to discontinue this story as i don't like where i was heading, but fear not, for i will be remaking it with a new plot, and am currently working on the the first chapters, which will act as the trailers, so i'll see you guys soon


End file.
